Possibilities
by xGothicOtakux
Summary: Akito had an accident and lost his memory, causing some of the Sohmas to jump for joy and try to deceive him to make him believe he was a better person than he was. Tohru starts to feel bad for Akito and won't let them lie to the gullible Sohma God. In the process, she gets closer to him and starts to fall in love, this could lead to so many possibilities. ( Horrible summary. )
1. Chapter 1

**I am kinda glad to be writing another Akito x Tohru story, but I think I'm kind of rushing this one. Which I better not, and I have more of a plot for this one so I'm good. And my other story "Her Problem" is discontinued for now, because I have no idea what to do for it right now. And then I thought of this. And everyone is a bit OOC... I'll work on that. They won't be in the next one! Hopefully.  
I don't own Fruits Basket.**

* * *

The Sohma's had heard news from Hatori that something bad had happened to Akito in an accident. Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki had decided to go, and so had a confused Tohru.**  
**

"Oh my, I hope Akito is okay..." Tohru looked at the three Sohma's in the car with her.

"I don't, the bastard had it coming." Kyo snickered, while Yuki and Shigure said nothing.

"Haven't you ever considered how he felt? He's always being reminded that he's going to die.." Tohru felt bad for Akito. Caring had been in her nature, no matter who or what they had done, she felt herself caring. Even when maybe she shouldn't have.

"Yes, and he takes it out on us!" Kyo turned away and stared out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent, until they had made it to the main house, which was in chaos. The maids were chattering back and forth, and many broken dish shards covered the floors, probably from accidents caused by panic or excitment.

Tohru's jaw dropped at the mess, while the other three ignored it and walked into the room Akito was staying. Tohru ran after them and looked around, until she saw Akito laying on a bed. The brown haired girl noticed how peaceful the God looked, and wondered if he was unconscious or just asleep? Without thinking she wondered closer to the sleeping God, until Hatori spoke up.

"He was throwing another fit, and somehow knocked a book case over in one of the rooms, and it fell on him and really mainly his head. I think he may have a severe concussion, if not worse." Hatori cleared his throat and added, "I expect him to recover very soon, but everyone is already assuming that he will die, but he won't. I just thought I would tell you all that. Ayame, Ritsu, Hatsuharu, and Momiji are here in the other room if you would like to see them."

"Great.., _no thanks_." Yuki walked out of the room, and Kyo after him.

Shigure nodded and started talking to Hatori, and eventually the two also left the room, telling Tohru to keep an eye on Akito.

"How did I get left alone in here with the unconscious Akito?" Tohru mumbled to herself and took a seat beside the bed on the floor. She pushed a strand of her brown hair behind her ear and looked at Akito again. "He looks so beautiful like this.." Tohru quickly covered her mouth, if someone heard her she would feel so weird, she was watching an unconscious person, so Tohru already felt really awkward.

"Nn.." Akito turned over on his side and winced.

Tohru blinked a few times and stared at him, her innocent blue eyes as wide as possible.

Akito turned over to lay on his back and sat up slowly. He turned when he heard an almost mouse-like high pitched squeak that came from Tohru.

"A-Akito.. How are you feeling? You really shouldn't sit up, you m-might have a concussion!" Tohru stood up and put her hands on his shoulders, but jerked them away in fear that he would scold her for the action.

"Who are you?.. Akito? Where am I? Why am I here?" Akito looked up at Tohru and moved to the edge of the bed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Panic struck Tohru. Had the Sohma God forgotten who he was or was this just some horrible prank? No, Akito didn't seem like the type to pull that kind of a thing.

"Where are we? More importantly, who are you?" Akito looked around.

"I'm Tohru Honda.. We've met before, remember? Or maybe you don't, since I'm so plain.." Tohru laughed nervously, "We are in one of the rooms in the main house. You hit your head and Hatori brought you in here and him and Shigure told me to watch you."

"Slow down. I've never even met you, if I did I would remember.. Who are Hatori and Shigure? Is this a dream?" Akito got off of the bed and stood up.

"...Hatori!" Tohru yelled. Something was obviously wrong with Akito.

"Hey, stop screaming, my head hurts!" Akito glared at her.

Hatori and Shigure clumsily ran in the room.

"What happened?" Hatori looked at Tohru and then at Akito.

"Something is wrong with him." Tohru pointed at Akito who almost resembled a frightened cat, like he was ready to back away and run off.

"Akito, calm down.." Hatori gestured for Akito to sit on the bed.

"Who are you people?" Akito looked around nervously.

"..Oh dear, you don't think that his head wound would be enough to cause him to have memory issues, right?" Shigure looked over at Hatori.

"Well, he may have Amnesia.. He was not hit that hard, but considering how frail Akito is maybe." Hatori scratched the back of his neck and sighed.

"W-What?.. So he doesn't remember anything?" Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"Who knows.." Hatori shrugged.

Yuki and Kyo opened the door and walked into the room.

"Miss Honda, did you yell earlier?" Yuki walked over to Tohru and looked at her with concern.

"Yes.., but I'm fine! I-It's just that Akito has memory loss and I was yelling to get Hatori in here." Tohru smiled slightly.

"Akito has lost his memory..?" Yuki blinked and then burst out laughing.

"What is that boy laughing about? I don't see what's funny.." Akito narrowed his eyes.

"This is too good to be true." Yuki covered his mouth to keep himself from laughing.

"Excuse me?" Akito looked over at Tohru as if she would shut the boy up.

"Yuki, stop. You're making us all confused. Are you going into hysterics?" Tohru was about to panic in this situation, if anyone was about to go into hysterics it would have been her.

"That damned rat is just amused by this, that's all." Kyo pushed Yuki out into the hallway as he continued laughing.

"Please do tell me what is so amusing." Akito cleared his throat and added irritably, "The fact that I have no fucking clue who you people are or know nothing about anything here?!"

"Hey, maybe he's actually remembering things. He seems like his old self again." Kyo rolled his eyes.

"Kyo, Tohru, and Shigure please leave the room. I will get Akito to calm down, and maybe he just needs some rest." Hatori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, please recover soon, Akito." Tohru bowed politely and scurried down the hallway with Shigure behind her.

After Hatori calmed Akito down and gave him the proper medicines needed he joined the others in another room in the main house not far from Akito's.

"Is Akito alright?" Shigure wondered how Hatori had managed to get him to calm down.

"Yes, Akito will be fine, he's just frustrated and confused." Hatori nodded.

"So, does he really have amnesia?" Kyo cleared his throat.

"That's how it seems. It could be temporary or it could be permanent." Hatori frowned.

"This is great!" Yuki yelled cheerfully.

"I know I'm going to regret asking, but what about this is great?" Hatori raised an eyebrow.

"If it's permanent that's even better! We can tell him how nice of a person he was and just lie and say he liked to help others and he was kind. Maybe he'll believe it and change into that sort of person! Then he would never be cruel to annoy of us again." Yuki looked at the other cursed Sohma's in the room.

"Excuse me for kind of interuppting, but anyway that you look at that Yuki that's lying. Which isn't good. Plus, if he does regain his memories it would backfire on everyone.." Tohru fidgeted with the ribbons in her hair.

"Tohru is right, Yuki. Don't start losing your sanity here. You could endanger all of us with that plan." Shigure shuddered at the thought of having to face Akito's anger.

"Even if it is temporary it's better than nothing. Do you see it? He still acts like himself, but if we just fib a_ little_ we could change that.." Kyo spoke up, agreeing with Yuki for once.

"That really doesn't sound like the right thing to do.." Tohru shook her head and added, "Would you like someone to lie to you if you couldn't remember anything at all?"

"If I was Akito, yes." Yuki muttered bluntly.

"Yuki!" Tohru frowned at him.

"Maybe he will be happier." Kyo laughed.

"You guys, that isn't the point." Tohru sighed.

"Let's just drop this subject for now." Shigure looked at the three of them who went quiet.

Tohru bit her lip and tried to think of ways she could keep Yuki and Kyo from lying to Akito, she knew if they did and he found out it could lead to very horrible things for them. Tohru's mother had always taught her that you should always tell the truth, unless you have a good reason not to, which they didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I really had to try to find out stuff about flowers for the courtyard scene, and since I don't know much it's probably not 100% accurate. Whatever. Oh, and just to clarify, I know Akito is female in the manga, but since I saw the anime first I can't really say I consider Akito as a girl ( don't kill me! ), therefor Akito is a male in this fanfic. By the way, I like reviews, so please review if you can. xD**

* * *

A sigh escaped Tohru's lips as she went back to the main house with the others to try and keep Akito company for a while. There was less comotion this time since everything had calmed down, unlike the last time they had visited.**  
**

"Why do we have to keep coming here?" Kyo sulked and Yuki scoffed.

"Because Hatori wants us to keep Akito company so he doesn't start freaking out again, so Kyo, Yuki, don't start anything." Shigure walked ahead of them and knocked on Akito's bedroom door.

"Go away." Akito muttered.

"Come on, Akki. We just want to talk to you." Shigure and the others stood there for a moment before the door opened.

"If you must.." Akito sat down on the floor and glared at them until they all sat across from him.

"I hear you're feeling better.. That's good." Shigure looked around.

"Whatever." The Sohma god shrugged.

"...Do you remember anything yet?" Tohru spoke up out of curiosity.

"No." Akito scowled at her and the room went silent.

"I'll just go check on Hatori.." Shigure stood up and awkwardly walked out of the room, leaving Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, and Akito alone in silence.

"...I like your kimono, Akito." Tohru broke the silence.

"It's uncomfortable." Akito crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Oh." Tohru thought of how to start a conversation, "It's lovely outside today.."

"I overheard the maids say it was supposed to rain." Akito tapped his fingers against the floor boredly.

Yuki and Kyo awkwardly exchanged glances while trying to come up with an excuse to leave.

"I don't feel so good." Kyo looked over at Yuki who gawked at him.

"Obviously the three of you would rather be somewhere else.. Just get out." Akito pointed at the door.

The Sohma boys didn't deny it and left the room quickly, to Tohru's relief. She didn't want them messing around and trying to lie to the sick boy for their benefit. Tohru also felt the urge to stay with him, though she doubted she could do much for him.

"Are you sure you want to be alone? I wouldn't mind staying as long as it wouldn't be a nuisance to you." Tohru looked at Akito with concern.

"Fine, you can stay." Akito sighed and looked away from her. All of these people being "concerned" was starting to really irritate him.

"So, um, you seem bored.." Tohru looked around the room trying to think of what to do.

"Probably because I am." Akito muttered bitterly.

"Oh, well, let's do something! Would you like to go outside for a bit, before it may rain?" Tohru looked at him hopefully, her blue eyes practically shining.

"...I suppose we could. If I get sun burnt it will be your fault though." Akito had to bite his lip to keep from almost smiling, he felt as if this one girl actually wanted to be in his presence, unlike anyone else he had recently seen.

"You won't, it's not that hot outside." Tohru grinned sheepishly as they walked outside to the courtyard Sohma residence.

The sun was shining brightly, but the temperature was perfect, not windy, not too cold, and not too warm either. Akito tried to keep towards the shade while Tohru was trying to get him to stand out in the sunlight to take a look at some of the flowers that were planted around in neatly organized areas.

"Wow! Look at all these flowers, and this courtyard by itself is amazing! Which ones do you like, Akito?" The brunette looked over at Akito who seemed to be not paying much attention.

"Huh? Which ones do I like..?" Akito thought about it for a moment and pointed to a blue hydrangea bush and added, "These, I don't know what they are though because I really don't have much knowledge on flowers."

"Those are Hydrangea, they are beautiful. My favorites are probably the ones over here, tulips. They say flowers have different meanings, but I forgot what they are. My mom told me them once but I can't really seem to remember. Most have to do with love and things like that.." Tohru giggled and thought for a moment, "I'm sorry, I'm probably boring you right now.."

"No, it's interesting. You must really like them to admire them so much, even though flowers can wilt and wither so easily." Akito bent down and picked a yellow gerbera daisy from a group of them and held it towards Tohru.

"For me?" Tohru raised an eyebrow.

"No, for the sake of killing it." Akito rolled his eyes sarcastically, "Of course it's for you."

"Oh, well thank you.. I hope no one gets upset that one is missing now." Tohru blushed lightly and took the flower from him.

"Tch, I doubt that." Akito shook his head.

" It feels like it's getting warmer out here, should we go back inside?" Tohru fidgeted with the flower and looked at him.

"I guess so." Akito shrugged and grabbed Tohru's hand without thinking and walked back inside with her.

"Oh my, it seems like those two are becoming quite intimate! I've never seen Akito give someone anything, except for a slap that is." Shigure chuckled and looked over at Hatori. The two had stayed silent and witnessed the scene from a door on the opposite side of Tohru and Akito.

"It isn't very shocking since he hasn't recovered his memories, otherwise he wouldn't be nice in the slightest. He does seem to be a lot like his usual self.. Grumpy, negative, and a bit of a downer. I think we just witnessed something we will never see again." Hatori sighed.

"Although this new Akki seems nice, I do hope that he goes back to normal soon." Shigure smiled.

"I get the feeling he'll make a fast recovery." Hatori shook his head.

-  
"You can let go of my hand now, I think I know my way around here better than you by now." Tohru looked at Akito who let go of her hand and said nothing for a few minutes as they walked.

"Hey Tohru.., tell me a bit about yourself." Akito walked behind her swiftly.

"Uh.., me? Well, I'm fairly decent in School but my grades go down a lot somehow. I like reading books, fiction and poetry mainly.. Most people think because I'm so nice, as they describe me, but I just act on how I feel so I don't really know, back on topic, people think because of the fact that I'm polite that it's all just an act to kiss up to people, which it isn't really. I don't really fit in with other people, but I try. I really admire Yuki and Kyo, though they start trouble sometimes bickering and all.." Tohru laughed lightly.

"You do seem like a nice person.. It's rude that they would say that. And what's admirable about Yuki and Kyo? They seem like jerks." Akito scoffed. They didn't deserve her admiration.

"Thanks.. Yuki and Kyo can be nice once you get to know them. But you already kind of did.." Tohru muttered not wanting to make everything awkward.

"Tch, right. Anyway, I think the three idiots are leaving now, so I guess that means you will as well.. Come by soon, it's nice to talk to you." Akito pointed down one of the hallways that led outside where Hatori, Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki were standing.

"A-Alright. I hope you recover soon." Tohru bowed quickly and ran down the hallway.

As Akito watched her scurry off a small smile formed on his face, but faded quickly. What if he remember everything soon and actually hated her once he returned to his normal self? No, he couldn't hate her, even if he was that bad. He had overheard people outside of his room saying how cruel he was before his accident. Akito just hoped it wasn't true. He wanted to regain his memories to know everything about the people around him and his life, but in a way he thought maybe he didn't want to know? For the short while he would just like to stay ignorant and be happy. A sigh escaped his lips as he went back to his room. It was nice to be around a person like Tohru, even though he doubted anyone else would be that kind to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter! Took me long enough to write, right? Eheheh.. I've been kind of busy lately so it was hard to finish and that's why it's annoyingly rushed. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Once again Tohru found herself going to visit Akito at the main house that he stayed in at the Sohma estate. The difference was that this time Tohru came alone, aside from the fact that Shigure was driving her there.

"Any particular reason you wanted to come and visit Akito? I mean, you barely know him." Shigure looked back at Tohru as they pulled in front of the house.

"Hmm, not really I guess. I just figured that he must be lonely, since everyone around here seems busy, you know?" Tohru smiled and shrugged as she opened the car door and stepped out, giving Shigure an awkward wave before the car pulled away.

As Tohru made her way through the buildings and to the main house she looked around, it was very clean and neat, expensive looking vaces and furniture here and there, some of the places where people were working were loud, but the rest of the place was silent, as if it were abandoned. Tohru thought that if even a pen dropped she could hear it and chuckled at the thought. When she finally entered into a different part of the place it wasn't as quiet as the other places but it was still quiet to her. She sighed in relief when she finally made it to where Akito's room was.

"Can I come in?" Tohru knocked lightly on the door and bit her lip hoping that she hadn't gotten lost and came to the wrong room.

"Sure." Akito muttered in an almost disinterested tone.

"Alright." Tohru smiled and opened the door, walking in the room and sitting down across from the Sohma god who was reading a book.

"Oh, it's you. I thought it was another pesky maid wanting to bother me again.." Akito shook his head and momentarily put his book down.

"Well, I never knew I sounded like a maid. So, what are you reading?" Tohru looked at the book he was holding but couldn't read the title from where she was.

"Uh huh.. This? Some crappy book Hatori gave me to keep me 'entertained' he said. If anything, this is making me even more bored. It's some kind of a mystery or crime book. Something about a serial killer and detectives. And they're all too whiny and pathetic to kick the killers ass, so it sucks." Akito closed the book and threw it across the room causing Tohru to flinch as she dodged it.

"Gosh.. You're quite the critic, aren't you?" Tohru laughed nervously, glad that the book hadn't hit her, she had heard about Akito's violent out breaks and temper, maybe this was a sign that he was recovering from that memory loss? Or at least his personality was there.

"Whatever, I just wish there was something to do around here." Akito sighed.

"Are you lonely often?" Tohru couldn't stop the words from passing her lips, it was a dumb and almost rude question, of course he was lonely, he might even feel empty since he was always told that he was going to die early because of the Sohma curse and Tohru had heard the rumors about his parents and life. That must be hard on him, but he didn't know any of that at the moment, so it couldn't be that bad, she thought.

"...," Akito stared at her blankly before answering. "Yes, as you can see I'm not exactly a social butterfly nor do I have anyone I can say I trust, for now."

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me to ask such a thing.. I do know how it feels though, when my mother passed away I lived in a tent, literally! By my own choice though, I didn't want to be a burden for anyone, and before I knew Yuki and Kyo I only had two very amazing friends, and I wasn't very liked by others. So I can relate to you on being lonely, because a lot of the time I would feel sad, but I would always try to see the positive side of things." Tohru smiled slightly.

"Loneliness, sorrow, suffering, anger I feel like I've felt it all before, as if it was an every day thing, it seems to be the only thing I can really remember. I kind of wonder why that would be? Sometimes I can almost remember things, but it's frustrating because I still can't remember as much as I want to," Akito shook his head and looked at her. "I did get a memory back, it was just a flash though. It was you, and you seemed distraught, and I think it was raining? That's all I remember about you though. In a way it gave me a sort of sadistic feeling.."

"Uh..., excuse me? I do remember that though.." Tohru raised an eyebrow and felt her face heat up a bit. Was he saying he enjoyed the thought of her being upset or something?

"I'm not quite sure of that, I guess I'm just a down right sadist, and maybe that's why people don't like me?" Akito wondered aloud.

"Hey, don't say that, people are concerned about you! I know Hatori and Shigure are. I care about you as well." Tohru looked at him and smiled, she acknowledged Akito's looks this time, a lot more than she usually did. His gray eyes and dark hair, his soft looking lips, his posture, his voice, everything about him seemed really amazing.

"You're staring at me." Akito pointed out the obvious and shifted awkwardly.

"Sorry..?," Tohru looked away awkwardly and glanced around. "Do you want to play cards? I brought some card games if you want to play."

"That would be better than just sitting here having depressing and weird conversations." Akito shrugged.

"Alright! Here." Tohru opened a box of cards, giving him the same number as she got and putting the others in a pile.

They played once and Tohru won, the second time they played she won again, the third time Akito got lucky and won, and the fifth time they tied.

"That was about two hours.. Games are frustrating, and unfair. I think you were cheating." Akito crossed his arms stubbornly out of annoyance.

"They aren't that bad. Don't be a sore loser," Tohru giggled at the way he was sulking. "Anyway, would you like to play truth or dare?"

"What's that?" Akito looked at her cluelessly.

"..You've never played?" Tohru gasped.

"Do you think if I did I would remember?" Akito rolled his eyes.

"Right.. Okay, the person asking says truth or dare, if it's your turn you choose. If you choose dare you have to do what that person dares you to do, unless it's serial killer crazy. If you choose truth you have to answer questions honestly." Tohru laughed.

"Great.." Akito sighed. _What a pointless game._

"Truth or dare?" Tohru rolled her eyes.

"Truth, because I don't think I should trust you with dares." Akito shrugged.

"What's your favorite thing to do?" Tohru thought about how cheesy that question was and added, "Sorry, I'm not good with coming up with questions for truth."

"That's fine.. My favorite thing to do? Sleeping. Definitely." Akito meant it too.

"Um, nice I guess?.." Tohru gave him an odd look. I guess he _really_ doesn't have much to do around here, she thought.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" Akito rolled his eyes.

"Dare!" Tohru smiled. This should be interesting.

"Alright.. I dare you to do something without thinking." Akito already thought the game was boring.

"Hm.. Okay." Tohru looked around and thought of what to do, even though she wasn't supposed to really. Tohru stood up and started spinning around the room, like she was imatating a ballerina.

"That's making me dizzy just to watch.." Akito rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." Tohru stopped spinning and looked at a clock in the room, it was getting to be her definition of late, "I think I should probably go now, I have homework and stuff I need to do."

"Aww... Alright, but wait a second." Akito got up and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek, very unlike his normal self.

"Wha?!" Tohru blushed and looked at him with a shocked expression.

"..Don't make a big deal out of it, it was just to thank you for visiting me twice, even though I'm not even related to you. I hope you can come and see me again, because no one else will." Akito just shrugged and kept a blank face, like it wasn't really a big deal at all.

"A-Alright, see you again then!" Tohru bowed politely and quickly ran down the hall, which made Akito laugh.

Tohru sighed when she found Shigure sitting outside with Hatori, and Shigure drove her back to their house. Somehow, she couldn't stop thinking of Akito, and she wondered why, and when she did Tohru felt a blush form on her cheeks. _Ugh.._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the really long wait on this, I hope this chapter isn't too bad.. I had a bad case of writers block, but luckily my girlfriend helped me with some of the ideas for this! (°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ᴗ°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ ) I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner.. I've had a lot of tests I had to take last month.**

* * *

"Tohru, someone, I don't know who because Shigure wouldn't tell me, wants to talk you!" Kyo walked into Tohru's room holding a phone.

Tohru rubbed her eyes and sat up, she was sleeping in for once since she didn't have school that week because they were on break. The brown haired girl stared at Kyo for a moment trying to process what he was saying and looked at her alarm clock, someone had called her at seven in the morning? Tohru thought for a moment about who it could be, it couldn't be Uo or Hana, both of them would either be busy or asleep at this time. Hesitantly, she took the phone and Kyo walked out of the room.

"Hello? Anyone there, or do you idiots just not know how to respond to someone!?" Akito's voice yelled in annoyance, which almost caused Tohru to drop the phone.

"S-Sorry. I just got the phone.." Tohru muttered groggily.

"I wasn't trying to yell at you.. I just thought that my idiotic relatives still had the phone." Akito cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Alright.., so, why did you call? Do you need something?" Tohru asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go somewhere. Hatori says he thinks I might need some fresh air, which I doubt, since I usually sit near the porch outside of my room anyway. What I'm trying to say is, would you go with me? You don't give me a headache like the others do." Akito sounded nonchalant, with just a hint of annoyance at the mention of going somewhere.

"He's probably right.. Hm, we could go to a park or something?" Tohru thought of other places they could go, stores were out of the question since she figured he wasn't a fan of crowds, fairs were also a no since he would most likely get sick, museums also had crowds, so she decided to think of quiet and less busy places. The park was just her first thought though.

"Sounds boring. Fine. I'll have Hatori pick you up." Akito didn't really care.

"Alright, I guess I should get ready then.. See you later." Tohru waited for Akito to hang up.

"Whatever." And with that Akito hung up.

"Lovely." Tohru walked over to her clothes drawer and put on a gray tanktop with a simple lace design at the top of it and wore a short sleeved navy blue bolero coat over it, and a navy blue skirt with a few ruffles and a gray pair of flats. Almost forgetting, Tohru put her blue ribbons in her hair.

"I wonder if this counts as a date?" Tohru wondered aloud and shook her head, "No way, I mean, it's just Akito and I doubt he thinks of me like that, and he used to hate me. I bet he will hate me again when he remembers everything too. He probably thinks I'm just a bother. Why am I talking to myself?"

Tohru laughed to herself and walked outside waiting for Hatori to come and pick her up, a few minutes later the car pulled up and Tohru got in, sitting beside Akito.

"May I ask why you suggested we go to a park?" Akito looked at her curiously.

"It was actually the first thing that came to mind.. I guess I'm pretty childish, right?" Tohru smiled sheepishly.

"I see. It's not that bad.., it's cute really." Akito instantly regretted those word when she blushed and her smile widened, he turned his head in the direction opposite of her and wanted to hit himself for sounding like he was trying to flirt.

"Oh, really? Thanks." Tohru bit her lip to keep herself from giggling, his reaction to his own words was funny to her.

"Shut up.." Akito muttered.

Tohru rolled her eyes and playfully punched his shoulder. The rest of the drive to the park was short and quiet.

"We're here!" Tohru got out of the car and waited for Akito to get out as well.

"This is lame, why did I even agree to this?" Akito yawned and got out of the car and walked around and looked at Tohru.

"Hm? Here, this way!" Tohru smiled and took his hand, walking quickly through the park entrance.

"Is this one of those playground parks or one of the ones with carousels?" Akito wondered aloud.

"It has both, and a gift shop, they also have a little place that serves ice cream." Tohru sped up a little, dragging Akito with her.

"Slow down! I'm not exactly a hundred percent healthy, you know." Akito groaned.

"You'll be fine!" Tohru rolled her eyes and ignored Akito's ongoing complaints.

As they kept walking the playground came into sight, it wasn't as simple as most, it had a great number of swing sets on both sides of where a few huge looking slides and two colorful sea-saws, and a pond that was half the size of a lake, or so it seemed.

"It's pretty isn't it? This place can usually cheer me up." Tohru walked over to one of the swings and sat down, motioning for Akito to sit on the one beside her.

"Sure. That's nice for you." Akito sat at the swing beside her and looked at her, she looked so happy and careless.

"Anyway, how've you been?" Tohru started swinging and looked at Akito who just rolled his eyes.

"I've been better. To be honest, I'm starting to remember a lot of things. Mostly about my family, the curse, Hatori's eye.., my parents. It's a lot of things I wish I really didn't know. I wish I could not remember it all and be ignorant. Ignorance truly is bliss, in my case at least.. So, it's nice to get out of that godforsaken place for once." Akito sighed and stretched, starting to swing as well.

"Oh.." Tohru didn't know what to say, what could she say?

"I'm a horrible person, aren't I? I want to hear it from you, because anyone else would lie to me, and you seem too honest to do that." Akito looked at her, he looked serious and sad at the same time.

"N-No..., don't say that. Everyone makes mistakes..." Tohru stopped swinging and looked at him, she felt a pang of guilt just from seeing his expression.

"Well, I've made too many major mistakes.. You know, what happened to Hatori's eye was because of me, right? I threw a vase at him.. I take all my anger and problems out on others and use violence to do so. My.. family, they all want me dead, and they expect that I'll die soon, I know that thought probably just thrills them. I think I might even deserve it, because I'm such a cruel person." Akito bit his lip, he knew all of this, and he couldn't change that, nor did he necessarily feel bad about it, he just felt as if he was supposed to be guilty for being the awful person he was.

"But, you at least regret it?! Doesn't that mean something? You have feelings to, true that you probably could show them in a better way and express your anger in a different and not so troublesome way.., but saying you should die for the things you've done is just absurd!" Tohru felt like she was being compelled to say those things, and she couldn't stop, it had to be her "caring nature" doing it's job again.

"Whatever. Let's just drop this conversation now, I don't want us to carry on an angsty conversation the whole time we're here." Akito got off of the swing and stretched his arms.

"Alright. Hey, it kind of looks like it's going to rain.." Tohru hopped off of the swing she was sitting on and pouted a bit.

"Oh, great. I didn't even bring an umbrella." Akito frowned, wishing the dark clouds would be there any other day but this one.

"Me either.. Maybe they have one at the cafe?" Tohru bit her lip.

"What cafe?" Akito looked at her, he hadn't seen a cafe so he had no clue what she meant.

"There's one near the entrance gate, it's about half a mile away from the park though.." Tohru sighed.

"Joy. Well, come on, let's go before it starts raining like crazy. I really wish Hatori would have noticed." Akito muttered grumpily and took Tohru's hand unawarely.

"O-Okay, I'll tell you which way to go, I guess?" Tohru blushed.

"That would be helpful." Akito rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so go this way." Tohru pointed in a certain direction and they started walking.

Shortly after they started walking it began to rain, so they sped up their pace and eventually got there before they were too soaked.

"I...hate...weather.." Akito walked up to the counter with Tohru following him.

"How may I help you?" A lady in a blue shirt with an apron on smiled at them.

"Are there any umbrellas here?" Akito moved his wet bangs out of his face and frowned.

"Yes, but there is only one spare one. Could you two share it?" The lady glanced at the two of them, wondering if they were a couple or relatives.

"Great.. Sure." Akito sighed, and looked at Tohru who was trying to get the water out of her ribbons.

"Alright." The woman went and got the umbrella and handed it to them.

"Thank y-you." Tohru bowed politely while shivering a bit.

"You're welcome. Have a good day now." The lady waved and smiled at them when they walked out.

"This is hopeless.. We aren't even near the main house." Akito opened the umbrella and held it so that it covered both him and Tohru, but mainly Tohru.

"W-We could go to Shigure's house.., it's closer." Tohru shivered again.

"Fine, but again, you have to give me directions." Akito looked at Tohru.

- When they finally got to Shigure's house -

"It's warm in here.." Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it is.." Akito shrugged and put the umbrella down.

"I'll call Hatori to come and get you." Tohru picked up a phone and dialed Hatori's number and told him about the situation.

"What did he say?" Akito asked after Tohru hung up the phone.

"He said he'll be here as soon as possible." Tohru looked around and added, "It's unusually quiet in here.. I guess Yuki and Kyo aren't here right now, otherwise one of them would have been starting a fight by now.."

"That's a good thing." Akito walked out onto the porch.

"Yeah.. By the way, today was nice, even though it rained." Tohru followed him and smiled.

A few moment afterwards Hatori pulled into the driveway.

"I hope I can see you again sometime." Tohru waved, thinking he was going to just walk away.

"Yes, I hope so too.." Akito took her hand and kissed it.

"...?!" Tohru blushed and looked at him.

"What? It's bad enough that you overreact when you get kissed on the cheek.." Akito chuckled.

"I-I..." Tohru's face became even more red.

"I'll be going now, goodbye Tohru." Akito smirked and turned away from her to walk to Hatori's car.

Akito thought of how her innocence reminded him of an angel, he had to admit that she had a lot of good qualities that most people lacked, including himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating! And now I give you this, which is kind of lame. It's definitely the shortest, I think? Definitely my least favorite chapter. I thought he should get his memories back soon, but is chapter five a little too soon? Oh well.  
****I don't own Fruits Basket. Derp.  
**

* * *

Once again, Tohru found herself on her way to the Sohma estate, the main house. To be exact, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru had been asked to come as soon as possible. The reason? Akito was having a breakdown, a major one at that. Tohru wondered why she was invited, since she didn't know if she could do anything for him, but Hatori thought otherwise.**  
**

"What are we supposed to do?.. I really hope he's okay." Tohru looked at the Sohma boys getting out of the car.

"Well, we have to hold him back if he takes another turn to violent. They think you might help calm him down, Miss Honda." Yuki sighed and looked at the main house.

"Oh.., I hope I can help then. Even if it's just a bit, I want to be useful." Tohru got out of the car and followed the three of them.

As soon as they got inside, they could already hear screams and the sound of things breaking.

"Why is it that I feel like we just walked through the gates of Hell?" Shigure shuddered as he looked at the ground, broken glass was all over the floors as all of the windows seemed to have been broken to no restoration.

"The atmosphere is rather gloomy in here.." Yuki shrugged as they got closer to where the screaming seemed to be coming from.

"This situation seems worse than I expected." Kyo frowned and looked at Tohru who had an expression of absolute shock.

"I'm frightened, to be honest.." Tohru gulped as they opened the door to Akito's room, willing herself not to flinch.

Akito was currently screaming at Hatori and everyone else in the room, throwing items at them and breaking things that weren't already broken. Many of the others in the room were already injured and had dark bruises or bleeding injuries to prove it. Tohru thought that at the moment Akito resembled a tornado, and everyone in the room the victims of said tornado.

"The hell?!" Kyo looked at Yuki and Shigure who quickly threw themselves into the storm of violence.

"..A-Akito?!" Tohru felt like she was frozen at the sight taking place before her, she didn't expect this at all.

Akito turned his gaze towards Tohru, but after seeing her his angry expression softened and he stood there almost motionless, as if he was paralyzed when he saw her in the doorway. It felt like time stopped for a moment because everything became silent.

"Are you alright..?" Tohru managed not to stutter.

"Am I alright?.." Akito gave her a look of disbelief before screaming at her. "Does it look like I am?!"

"I-I'm sorry.." Tohru's eyes widened as she slowly but surely walked into the room and went closer to Akito who took one step back every time she took one step closer to him.

"Why won't you all just fuck off!?" Akito glared at her.

Yuki and Kyo eyed each other as if mentally telling the other that if Akito tried to do anything to Tohru they would stop him.

"Maybe it's because we care." Tohru spoke with a little more confidence in her voice, now she was close to him and decided to gently caress his cheek.

"Who would care? They don't.." Akito couldn't fit any venom into his words this time, her touch was calming him.

"Surely someone does. I know I care about you." Tohru smiled as she noticed he wasn't so angry anymore.

"You shouldn't." Akito closed his eyes.

"Hey now, you shouldn't say things like that. Now, will you tell us what happened?" Tohru couldn't help but wonder what had taken place before they got there, he must have been really upset before.

Everyone gawked at Tohru like she was an Angel. They had tried everything to calm him down, if they had known it would have been this simple they would have invited them earlier.

"I remembered." Akito looked down, Tohru noticed now that he was shaking.

"What did you remember?" Tohru tilted her head to the side curiously.

"I remember everything.. Every one of my sins. My burning hatred for everything! I just want to escape from it all!" Akito then bolted out of the room.

"I'll go after him." Tohru gave a reassuring look to the other Sohma's and started chasing after Akito, but she didn't know which way he went. All she could do was try, even in this maze of a house she had hope.

Not too long afterwards Tohru had found the shaking figure that belonged to none other than Akito Sohma.

"Akito..?" Tohru walked closer towards him, he was sitting outside, not too far from the Sohma estate.

"Go away." Akito grumbled.

"I'm concerned about you.. Really. Please just talk to me." Tohru sat down in front of him, looking at him and thinking of how broken he looked for someone with such a seemingly strong will.

"I doubt you do. You're just pitying me, like everyone else." Akito attempted to glare at her, but it didn't scare the brunette off.

"No. I genuinely care about you, Akito. Why won't you consider that as a _possibility_?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"People are so deceitful.." Akito looked down.

"I am not lying to you." Tohru put her hand under his chin and forced him to look up at her. She really did care for him, why couldn't he realize that? He meant a lot to her, as absurd as that sounded since she hadn't quite known him as long as others had.

Akito remained silent and looked into her eyes. Such pure blue eyes, they entranced him, no, more specifically Tohru herself had entranced him. When he was around her he lost most of his sense of reasoning.

"I'm here for you." Tohru felt like he wasn't just looking at her, but looking at her soul.

Akito wondered if the angel before him knew that the person in front of her was equivalent to a demon.

Tohru figured that he would probably not respond to words at the moment, so she hugged him.

Akito put his head on her shoulder absentmindedly. Being around this girl had somehow given him an odd sense of bliss.

After a few minutes Tohru decided to ask him if he would like to head back, and they did.

"We meet under odd circumstances, considering I'm not related to you, huh?" Tohru laughed lightly, she was about to leave the Sohma estate, seeing as their business their for that day was done.

"Indeed." Akito chuckled, silently thinking about how he preferred being around her rather than his relatives.

"I'll see you again, so goodbye for now." Tohru wondered if he would be okay now, not entirely sure of whether or not he would be.

"I know. I shall see you then." Akito smiled at the girl and watched her walk away, most of his bitterness from earlier had dissolved now thanks to her. In a way, he thought his amnesia might have done some good, seeing as he had found himself becoming close to someone as pure as her.


End file.
